The Trials of Family
by x-men are awesome
Summary: Tony had a wife before he started working with NCIS. Her name was Laura. After 4 years of together, they had a daughter they named Samantha. Tragedy struck 3 years later when Laura died in a car crash, leaving Tony alone to raise Sam. Now, 13 years later, Sam is 16. Tony has started dating Ziva. Then tragedy strikes again. How will they handle the Trials of Family?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning. This story deals with rape of a teenager and the aftereffects. Proceed with caution.**

Now that that's out of the way, I will tell you that I didn't put a ton of detail into the rape itself, so you shouldn't worry about that. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Sam DiNozzo pulled her hair up in a ponytail and checked her reflection in the mirror one more time. Dark blue relaxed fit jeans, blue-gray fitted t-shirt, blue and gray Chuck's, and a blue, black, and gray flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows gave her the look of a tomboy, but still showed that she was a girl. Perfect.

She grabbed her backpack off the floor and went out to the kitchen where her dad, Tony DiNozzo, was cooking eggs and turkey bacon for breakfast. "Morning, dad," she said. "Morning Sam. Sleep well?" "Like a log," she responded, "How much longer 'til breakfast? I'm starving!" "Just finishing now." As he finished saying that, the toaster popped and four pieces of toast slid up.

Tony turned off the stove, picked up the two pans, split the eggs between two plates, and put two pieces of bacon on each plate. He set the pans in the sink, then grabbed the toast, splitting it evenly too. He spun around and set the plates on the counter. Sam put her backpack under the counter, out of the way, and took the plates to the table. Tony grabbed the orange juice and jelly from the fridge, tossing the jelly towards Sam, who caught it without looking. Tony poured them each a glass of orange juice and put the jug away while Sam took the cups to the table. Tony poured them each a cup of coffee, his with a lot of sugar and hers black. He picked up the mugs and put them on the table while Sam grabbed two forks and a spoon from the drawer.

They both sat down at the table and picked up their coffee cups. They each took a sip, frowned, and traded cups. They often got the wrong cups at first since they both looked the same, so this was routine too. They set down the coffee cups, held hands, bowed their heads, and Tony spoke, saying, "Dear Lord, thank you for this food. Please let it be nourishing to our bodies today. Protect us both as we go throughout the day and keep us safe. Amen." "Amen," Sam echoed.

They released their hands and dug in to their food. "So," Tony said between bites, "What do you have today?" Sam swallowed, then said, "Well, I have tests in Chemistry, Calculus, Spanish, and Psychology. I'm ready for them. After school, I have play practice. That will go until five. After that, I'm done. Do you know when you will be home?" "Nope. You know how it is. I may be home by five, or I may not be home until tomorrow evening or the next night. You never know what maniac may crack and kill someone. I'll text you during lunch today to tell you if we have a case." She nodded and quickly finished her food.

She looked at her watch. It was 7:30. They would both need to hurry and brush their teeth before they left. She swallowed the last of her toast and coffee, then jumped up and grabbed her dishes. She took them to the sink, rinced them, and stacked them on top of the dishwasher. She would load it after dinner that night. She ran off to brush her teeth. She did so quickly, then came back to see Tony coming out of his bedroom too, having just finished brushing his teeth. They went into the kitchen, and Sam took her insulin shot. She grabbed her shot for lunch and put it in her backpack, picked up her backpack, and put it on. They both grabbed a set of keys off the counter, looked at them, then traded for the correct keys with a chuckle.

They walked down together, went to the parking lot, and hugged before getting in their cars. Just before they closed their doors, Tony said, "I love you. I'll talk to you sometime today." "Love you too, dad. Go catch come bad guys." They both smiled, closed their doors, and drove off in separate directions.

Sam got to school with ten minutes to spare. She got her books for class and went about her day. Her Chemistry and Calculus tests were before lunch. She knew all the answers on both of her tests. She felt like she had aced them. She went to lunch and joined the drama group at her normal table.

Halfway through lunch, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw that it was her dad. She opened the text and read, "Double homicide by the Potomac. 16 year old daughter of a Marine gunny and 18 year old Navy Seaman. Matches a previous kidnap, torture, murder last week. Don't know when or if I'll be home. Love you. Keep your knife handy. The 16 year old looked similar to you. Watch your back."

She shivered lightly. The idea that the victim was her age and looked similar to her scared her. She shook it off and finished lunch. She made sure to take her shot so she wouldn't have a spike.

Her Spanish and Psychology tests were after lunch and she knew every answer on them as well. After school ended, she went to "Beauty and the Beast" practice. She was Belle. Opening night was in two weeks. She couldn't wait.

Play practice ended at 5 and she grabbed her homework and left. She drove home, went inside, ordered takeout from an Italian restaurant, and waited for it to get there. She worked on homework while sh waited. The food finally came and she paid the delivery man. She ate and got back to work on her homework. Around 10 o'clock, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw that it was her dad.

She answered it, saying "Hi dad. What's up?" "Hi sweetheart. This case is not catching a break. I'm not going home tonight. I hope to see you for worship tomorrow." "Okay, dad. No problem. Love you. I'll see you sometime this weekend." "Love you too, Sam." "Bye, dad." "Bye." Sam hung up and got back to work.

Around 11, the land line rang. Sam frowned. That phone barely rang. She went over and answered it. "Hello?" she said. A deep voice said, "Is Anthony DiNozzo there?" "No he's not. Can I take a message?" "No, that's okay. Do you know when he'll be back?" "I'm not sure." "Well, I'll just call back later." The man hung up. Sam looked at the phone, shook her head, and hung up.

She went back to finish her homework. She had just finished it twenty minutes later, when there was a knock at the door. She frowned. She went to the door and peaked through the peep hole. A man stood in the hallway. Without opening the door, she called out, saying, "May I help you, sir?" "My car broke down outside. Your apartment was the only one with the lights on. Can I use your phone?"

Sam wrapped her hand around the knife in her pocket, then unlocked the door and opened it. The man walked in and said, "Please point me to the phone." Sam pointed to the table and the man moved further in. He suddenly stopped and kicked the door shut behind him. He lunged for Sam and grabbed her throat.

She gasped and pulled the knife out of her pocket. She flipped it open and tried to fight him off, but he saw her movement and knocked the knife out of her hand. He spun and pushed her against the door, using his free hand to bolt the door. He pulled her away from the door and forced her over to the couch, pushing her down on it.

He grabbed the edge of her flannel shirt and forced it back and off her. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and forced it up over her head, then unfastened her bra and yanked it off her, tossing it to the floor with her shirts. She was now bare and exposed to him from the waist up.

He unbuckled her black leather belt and jerked it out of the belt-loops. He wrapped it around her neck, her struggling the entire time. He tightened the belt and she gasped, trying to breath. She grabbed at the strap around her throat, trying desperately to get her fingers under it. He pulled tighter and her eyes widened. She was getting lightheaded. She felt the man's free hand groping her and felt like she was going to be sick. The belt tightened again and Sam felt something pop in her neck, then her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning. This story deals with rape of a teenager and the aftereffects. Proceed with caution.**

Now that that's out of the way, I will tell you that I didn't put a ton of detail into the rape itself, so you shouldn't worry about that. I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter deals just after the rape and the day after. It has some details that may be uncomfortable for you to read, but I don't think it is too detailed.

* * *

Sam woke up two hours later, still on the couch, or on the couch again. Her pants were pulled up, but unbuttoned and unzipped. Her shirt and bra were on, but the flannel was still on the floor. She realized that the belt was still wrapped loose around her neck and she began to panic, yanking it away from her neck. She jumped up off the couch and gasped as a sharp jolt of pain tore through her abdomen and crotch. Tears filled her eyes as what had obviously occurred registered in her mind. The man had raped her.

She went to her room and stripped off her clothes. She let out a choked cry as she saw the evidence in her underwear. She dropped the clothes and ran into her bathroom, dropping to her knees, and threw up into the toilet. When her stomach finally settled, she stood, flushed the toilet, and washed her face, rinsing her mouth at the sink. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed an old laundry bag that she never used anymore from deep in her closet. She stuffed her entire outfit that she had been wearing into it, including the belt. She closed it up tight and threw it under her bed in the far corner.

She went back to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She turned the water to the hottest she could stand and got in. She grabbed her sponge and began scrubbing at her skin. When she reached further back while scrubbing, she realized that he had raped her both vaginally and anally. She let out another choked sob and scrubbed harder. There were bruises, hickeys, and bite marks all over her body and she winced every time she hit one. Her skin was bright red by the time she finished. She had been in the shower for three hours. The apartment building had very good water heaters, but the water had already run cold half an hour before. Luckily, the cold water had soothed ad treated the first degree burns from the scalding water.

She got out of the shower, dried off and went into her bedroom to put on her church clothes. Once she was dressed, she went back in the bathroom and applied enough makeup to hide her bruises. She had to be at the Synagogue by eight and it was now five. She didn't see the point of trying to sleep since she would have to be up in an hour anyway.

She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and some Tylenol to dull the pain between her legs and in her throat. She winced when she swallowed. She coughed, then tried to speak. "H-h," she choked out, wincing and giving up. It hurt to say anything and her voice was barely audible. There was no way she would be able to hide her messed up throat from her dad. She would have to claim laryngitis for a while. She could only hope that her throat would heal quickly. She had to be able to sing for her performance in two weeks. She went into the living room and looked at the couch. She saw blood and other fluids on the cushion and let out another choked cry. She ran to the sink and threw up again. She rinsed out her mouth and took a long drink to get rid of the taste. She cleaned out the sink, then grabbed a sponge and went back to the couch. She scrubbed at the evidence until it was gone, then turned the cushion over. Now you couldn't tell.

She grabbed her pure and notebook, as well as a smaller bottle of Tylenol and went out to her car. She went to Denny's and ordered scrambled egg whites and turkey bacon along with a glass of cranberry juice and a cup of decaff coffee. She didn't need the caffeine before Synagogue. She ate her breakfast, then paid and left. Out in the car, she took her insulin shot. It was 7:30 now, so she decided to go to the Synagogue.

The rabbi greeted her as she entered and she tapped her throat. "Lost your voice?" the rabbi asked. Sam nodded. "Well, we will pray that it comes back soon. Do you know if your father and your friend Ziva are coming today?" Sam shrugged, then wrote, 'Dad didn't come home last night. They were working a double homicide. One victim was my age. As far as I know, they haven't caught the perp yet. It will depend on Gibbs if they come today. He usually lets them go, but with the double...' She shrugged. "I understand," the rabbi said. He excused himself and went to great others.

Sam sat in her usual spot, where Ziva always sat beside her. Just before service started, Ziva sat down beside her. "Shalom. Gibbs let us go to church. Your dad is over with the other men." Sam smiled and tapped her throat. Ziva frowned and said, "You are sick?" Sam took out her notebook and wrote, 'Started coughing and woke up this morning with no voice. I need to rest my voice so I can perform. Brought the notebook so I don't have to try to talk.' Ziva nodded in understanding. "Good idea," she said. The service started and they got quiet.

When worship ended, Sam and Ziva went over toe the men's section to meet Tony. "Hey, Sam. How ya doin' this morning?" he said when he saw her. Sam tapped her throat and handed him the same note she had shown Ziva. He read the note and frowned. "You were okay when I called you last night," he said in concern. She just shrugged. Tony was suspicious, but had no reason to doubt she was being truthful. "Let's go get some lunch. We have to get back to work soon," he said.

The three of them went out to the parking lot and went to their separate cars. Tony and Ziva had driven together and they happened to park next to Sam's car. "Ponderosa buffet sound good?" Tony asked. "Sure," Ziva said. Sam nodded in agreement. They went to the restaurant, went in, and were back out in half an hour. "We have to go, honey. We've been gone from work for three hours," Tony said, "Drive home safely. Text me sometime. I love you." Sam smiled and made the sign for "I love you," and nodded.

They got in their cars and drove in two separate directions. Before Sam got home, she stopped at a store to buy a new belt. She started to grab a new leather belt, but the moment her hand touched it, she froze.

[Flashback] The belt tightened around her neck and the man's hand was all over her body. [End]

She jerked her hand back, away from the leather. She realized that she wouldn't be able to use a leather belt for a while. She saw a black, fabric belt. It looked sturdy, so she decided that it would work. She grabbed it and no flashback started. She smiled and put it in the cart. She realized that she needed a new pair of jeans as well, because she never wanted to wear the other jeans that she had again. She grabbed supplies for dinner and checked out.

She got home, kicking the door closed behind her. When it closed, she flinched and fought down the fear that spiked in her. She put away her groceries, then went to her bedroom to change. She was suddenly struck hard with the feeling of being dirty and went to take a shower. She had the water as hot as she could stand and scrubbed at her skin for a full two and a half hours before the water ran cold. She continued to scrub at her skin for another hour in the now ice cold water, then finally got out and got dry. She still felt dirty, but her skin was red and raw. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Her lack of sleep the night before caught up with her and she felt exhaustion wash over her. She put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and lay down on her bed to sleep. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning. This story deals with rape of a teenager and the aftereffects. Proceed with caution.**

This chapter has a lot of flashbacks in it. I wasn't too explicit in the description, so it should be fine. If you are uncomfortable reading this, turn back. You have been warned.

* * *

[Dream Begins] The man slammed her back against the wall, her arms beside her head. He locked the door and moved her over to the couch. He began to strip her. He soon had the belt wrapped around her neck. She could barely breath. Then she felt his hand unfasten her pants and begin to pull them down. Her eyes widened. She should be unconscious by now. He got the rest of her clothes off her, leaving her naked under him. She tried to thrash around, but she found that she had no control over her body, as though she were paralyzed. He puled down his pants, his shirt hiding his pelvis. He moved above her again and pain tore through her. [End Dream]

Sam jolted awake and shot upright. She covered her mouth as nausea surged up in her and she bolted for the bathroom. She barely made it in time and she clung to the toilet as her lunch left her stomach. She finally stopped and flushed the toilet, then went to the sink and washed out her mouth and splashed cool water on her face. She felt the need to take another shower. She was glad the hot water was back. She stripped off her sweat soaked garments and stepped into the shower. She stayed in the shower for another three hours, the last hour cold as ice. She got out and got dressed, then went to the kitchen and made herself some dinner.

She washed the dishes, then went back in her room and stripped the still wet sheets off her bed. She put them in the washer and grabbed the bottle of Febreze to use on her bed. She sprayed her bed, then went to the living room and sat in the arm chair to watch TV. She couldn't bring herself to sit on the couch. By eight o'clock, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and slowly drifted off to sleep.

At first, all she could see was blackness. She was okay with that, but soon, she found herself back on the couch under the man. She was paralyzed. The pain tore through her as he raped her. She was trapped for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, she jolted awake with a silent scream. She ran to the kitchen and threw up into the sink. When she finally stopped throwing up, she cleaned it out and took a long drink of water. She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then looked at the shower. She sighed, then stripped off her soaked clothes and got into her fourth scalding hot shower. Her skin was red by the time she got out. She put Aloe lotion on her entire body to sooth the fresh burns from the water, then put on some sweat pants and a long-sleeve t-shirt.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already two o'clock in the morning. She went back in the living room and went through the movie collection to find a comedy to watch. She settled on "The Court Jester" with Danny Kaye. She put it in and sat back in the arm chair. She was about halfway through the "pellet with the poison" scene when she found herself drifting back to sleep.

[Dream Begins] The blakness surrounded her, then she found herself pinned to the wall as the man locked the door. He pulled her across the room and forced her down on the couch. He began to strip her. The belt tightened around her neck. [End Dream]

She bolted up out of the chair and ran back to the kitchen sink, throwing up again. She cleaned out the sink and went back to her bathroom, getting into another scalding hot shower. She got out an hour later and put more Aloe on, followed by another set of sweats with a high collar top. She looked at the clock as she came out of the bathroom. It was now eight o'clock on Sunday morning. She went to the kitchen and made herself some eggs and turkey bacon, forcing herself to eat. She took her insulin and washed her dishes.

She went back to the living room and turned on "The Spy Next Door," settling into the arm chair again. The movie was just ending when the door opened and Tony walked in. "Hey, Sam," he said. Without thinking, she said, "Hi, dad." Her voice was scratchy and weak and she winced as the pain flared in her throat. "You sound awful," he said. Sam rolled her eyes and croaked out, "Gee, thanks, dad." Tony chuckled and came over to her, pulling her into a hug. She forced herself not to react as his arm pressed on a large bruise on her shoulder blade.

He pulled back and said, "So, are you all movied out, or do you want to watch "The Last Crusade" with me?" She smiled and got up to get the movie. She put it in, then saw that her dad had sat down in the armchair, his usual seat. She bit her lip, then went to the couch and forced herself to sit on the far left side. Away from where her head had been and the stained cushion, it wasn't too bad, and she forced herself to relax and watch the movie.

After the movie, the two of them ate lunch, Sam making sure to take her insulin shot again. The two of them decided to play Battleship for a while, and Sam was finally able to put the attack out of her mind. Before she knew it, they had been playing for hours and it was almost seven. They called in a pizza and ate when it got there.

After dinner, they decided to watch "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe," followed by "Prince Caspian." While they were watching the movies, Tony said, "So, I never asked you how you feel you did on your tests." Sam smiled and forced out, "I think I aced them all. I felt confident while taking them." "That's great," Tony said, "Do you get the tests back tomorrow?" "I should. We usually do." They finished the movies then decided to go to bed. "Goodnight, dad," Sam said. "Good night, Sammy."

The two of them went to their own rooms to get ready and go to bed. Sam put on a set of her pajamas and made the bed, then collapsed. She had barely pulled the sheet up over her when she passed out.

The dream started instantly. The man was groping her, stripping her, choking her, raping her. She tried to fight him, she was desperate. No matter what she did, it was like he was invincible. She couldn't move. She tried to scream, the man tightened the belt. She felt like she was dying. Suddenly, she felt something shaking her. Faintly, she heard a male voice saying, "Sam! Sam! Wake up, Sam! Sammy! Sam!"

Sam jolted awake with a scream. Her father was standing beside the bed. His hand was on her shoulder. She jerked away from him and rolled out of the bed, going straight to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Tony gently took her hair and held it out of the way while he rubbed her back. When she finally stopped, she stood slowly and flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth at the sink. "What happened, Sammy? What was your nightmare about?" Sam shook her head and choked out, "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Tony gently turned Sam to face him and said, "I can see the bruises on your shoulder blades, neck, wrists, and legs. Who did this to you? What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning. This story deals with rape of a teenager and the aftereffects. Proceed with caution.**

Sam explains what happened to her to her father, Tony, in this chapter.

* * *

Sam bit her lip, then she felt her throat tighten and tears welled up in her eyes. The first one slipped over the edge and dropped straight down to the ground. As it did, a sob broke from her throat and she collapsed into her father's arms, letting the tears pour from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, papa. I wasn't strong enough. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't." Tony rubbed her lower back and said, "Hey, it's not your fault. Just tell me what happened." Sam pulled back and sniffed, then said, "Alright, but not in here. In the living room." The two of them left the bathroom and Sam's bedroom and went to the living room.

Sam took a deep breath, then said, "It happened in here. It was Friday night. It was late. I was working on homework. The phone rang. The land line. A man was asking for you. I said you weren't here. He asked when you would be back. I told him I didn't know. He hung up. I finished my homework and was about to go to bed, when there was a knock on the door. A man said that his car broke down and he needed to use a phone. He saw my light was on and asked to use mine. I put my hand in my pocket, around my knife, before I opened the door and let him in. He came in and asked where the phone was. I pointed towards the table. He came a little further in, then kicked the door closed behind him and lunged at me. He grabbed me by the throat. I pulled my knife, flicked it open. He saw me move, though, and knocked the knife from my hand before I could do anything. He pushed me against the door, locked it, then forced me over to the couch. He pushed me down on it and started taking my shirt off. I was fighting him, but he was too strong. He stripped me from the waist up. He unbuckled my belt and pulled it from the loops. He put it around my neck, tightened it. I tried to grab it, to loosen it from my throat, but he just pulled tighter. I could feel his hands on me. Touching me. He kept tightening the belt. Finally, he pulled hard enough that something in my neck popped and I blacked out. I don't know how long I was knocked out, but when I woke up, my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, but up, and my bra and shirt were back on. The belt was still around my neck. I pulled it off and got up, and realized what he had done while I was out when I felt the pain inside me. H-he raped me, papa."

She broke down in sobs. Tony pulled her into his arms and rocked her slightly. Sam took a shaky breath and said, "I went into my room, stripped, stuffed my clothes and belt in an old laundry bag, and shoved it under my bed. I went and took a scalding shower to try to feel clean. I have taken so many scalding showers in the past two days that I have had to use Aloe on my burnt skin. I still don't feel clean. I feel filthy. I am so ashamed that I even let him in the apartment. I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid of what you would think of me now." Tony pulled back just enough to lift her face to look at him and said, "Hey, Sammy. I would never think any less of you. You're my little girl. I am so sorry that this happened to you. I wish you would have told me about it when it happened, gone to the hospital, had the exam. But at least you kept the clothes. We can still have them checked. We need to go to the hospital anyway to make sure you're physically okay."

Sam sighed and nodded. "C-can we wait until morning?" she asked. Tony hesitated, then said, "Yeah. Yeah, we can wait until morning." He hugged her again, then said, "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, okay?" Sam nodded and turned to go back to her room, then stopped and said, "Dad, can I stay with you?" "Sure, Sammy," he said. They went to his room and Sam joined Tony in his bed. He put an arm over her back and held her like he used to when she was little. She soon fell asleep. She didn't dream again that night.

When Tony's alarm went off the next morning, the father and daughter woke up slowly. Sam groaned and turned off the alarm. Tony sat up and said, "I'll call your school and tell them you won't be there until after lunch." Sam sighed and nodded. Tony got out of bed and called the school. Once he got off the phone, he and Sam got dressed, Sam grabbed the bag of clothes from under her bed, and they went to the hospital. They went to the ER and spent the next three hours getting her checked out. Blood tests and a physical exam. Sam felt like the nurses took photographs of every single inch of her skin. Finally, she sat on the exam table with her feel pulled up, arms wrapped around her knees. She felt like she had been violated again. The nurse came in and said, "There's one more thing before I let you go. There is the possibility that you were exposed to at least one sexually transmitted disease, or more. There is also the possibility of pregnancy. There are several pills I can give you to try to prevent stds and pregnancy. Do you want them? They would have been more effective closer to the time of your assault, but can still be somewhat effective now."

Sam looked at Tony, then said, "I want the pills to prevent stds, but I don't think I'll take the one to prevent pregnancy. It's been long enough now, that if I'm not already pregnant, I won't get pregnant, but if the egg is already fertilized, it's a baby and I won't kill it. I'm sorry, papa, but I won't take that pill." Tony put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you sure, sweetie? You're only sixteen." Sam nodded and said, "I'm sure." "Okay. Well, we will pray that you don't get pregnant, but if you do, I will support you, okay?" "Thank you, papa."

It was lunch time when they left the hospital, so they stopped at Subway for lunch before she went to school. After they ate, they swung by the apartment so Sam could get her car and go to work. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, papa," Sam said as she unlocked her car. "I do too, Sammy, but at least you told me. We need to make sure that the man is prosecuted." "I know. The MPD will probably take the case, won't they?" "Yes. I'm sure that my team would want to take the case if we could, but you are a civilian, as well as my daughter, so we can't touch this case." Sam nodded in understanding, then said, "I'll see you later, papa."

Sam went to school and got her tests back from her teachers. She had aced them all, like she thought. It came time for play practice. She drank some hot lemon tea with honey for her throat and put on her costume. They started rehearsal. It was going pretty well. She was able to sing in the first few songs and they were up to the scene where Gaston was trying to get Belle to marry him. She was fine, until the moment that she was backed up against the door and her friend Kyle, the six foot four inch, muscular eighteen year old who was playing Gaston put a hand on either side of her head, blocking her in. Immediately, panic rose up in her and she tried to continue with scene, but she froze up. She closed her eyes as all of her muscles tightened up. Images of the man who had attacked her flashed through her mind. She heard a girl scream. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was herself that was screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning. This story deals with rape of a teenager and the aftereffects. Proceed with caution.**

Sam explains what happened to her friend, Kyle.

She managed to cut off her scream as Kyle backed away. She ran a hand over her face, then looked up at Kyle, who was now a good ten feet away. "I-I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what came over me." Kyle looked over at the director and said, "Can we take a few minutes?" "Yeah. Take ten, okay?" Kyle nodded and held out his hand to Sam. She bit her lip, then nodded and took his hand. He led her off stage, and outside to get some fresh air.

They sat down on the curb, then Kyle said, "Okay, Sam. What happened to you this weekend. We've done that scene hundreds of times. You have never freaked out like that before. Something had to have happened to change that. What is it?" Sam was silent for a while, then said softly, "Something did happen to me on Friday night. Late. I didn't tell anyone about it at all until my dad saw my bruises early this morning after I woke up from a nightmare." "What bruises?" Kyle asked. Sam hesitated, then pushed up the cuff of her right sleeve to reveal her wrist and the vivid, finger-like bruises that were around it. Kyle took her hand in his and turned her wrist to examine the marks. "It looks like someone grabbed your wrist too tightly. What happened? Do you have any more bruises?" Sam nodded and said, "I have a lot of makeup on my neck to hide a thick ring of bruising. I also have the same bruising marks on my left wrist as on my right, as well as several more areas that are bruised. I was, I was attacked on Friday night. In my apartment." Kyle put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Do you know who it was?" Sam shook her head and said, "He said that his car had broken down and he needed to use my phone. I was stupid and let him in."

"What did he do to you?" Sam was silent. "Please, Sam. Tell me what happened," Kyle said softly. "The reason I panicked when you had me pinned to the door, is because the man pinned me to the door of my apartment before he forced me to the couch. He," she broke off, took a deep breath, then said, "He raped me. He strangled me with my own belt, then raped me when I was unconscious." Kyle was silent for a moment, then he slowly pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry, Sammie. Nobody should have to go through that." He held her for a while, then pulled away and said, "Okay. We need to figure out how I can pin you to the door and you not have a panic attack."

Sam nodded, then said, "Okay. I'll stand against this wall. Pin me in, but move slowly." Sam moved to the wall and put her back to it. Kyle slowly moved towards her, then carefully put one hand on the wall beside her head. At this point, she could still easily get out. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded and said, "I'm fine. Continue." Kyle slowly moved his other hand to the wall on the other side of her head. He kept his arms straight, keeping his body as far away from hers as he could. "Are you still okay?" he asked. She took a slow, steady breath, then said, "I'm okay. You can get closer." Kyle slowly leaned in, blocking her in completely. Sam closed her eyes and began to breath heavier. "Sam, open your eyes. Look at me." Sam opened her eyes and looked into Kyle's eyes. She calmed down. She knew that Kyle would never hurt her. Sam nodded and said, "I'm okay. Let's go back to practice." Kyle smiled and pulled back. As they went back to the door, Kyle turned to her and said, "You went to the hospital, right?" Sam nodded and said, "I went this morning. Don't worry."

Practice went on from there and she didn't have any more panic attacks. After practice was over, she called her dad. "Hey, Sam. Practice over?" she heard him say as he picked up the phone. "Yeah. Did you talk to the police yet?" "Yes, I did. They still need to talk to you, but they have the bag of clothes. They said you did good with putting them in a sealed bag right after it happened." "I still should have gone right away, but I didn't." "It's okay, Sam. Lots of people, even adults, have trouble coming forward after an attack like that." Sam was silent for a moment, then she said, "Did you tell the others what happened to me?" "No. Not even Ziva. I figured it was your choice whether or not to tell them." "Thanks, papa. Are you at work?" "Yeah. Gibbs is in MTAC, McGee is with Abby in the lab, and Ziva is with Gibbs. I was tracking down a lead." "Okay, I'll come there. I want to tell them." "Okay, if you're sure." "I'm sure. I'll be there soon. I love you." "Love you too, Sammie. See you soon."

Sam hung up and grabbed her bag. As she was about to leave, Kyle stopped her and said, "So, do the police know yet?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I had a kit done at the hospital and my dad contacted the police. I haven't spoken with them yet, but I will soon. First, I need to tell the rest of the family. I'm about to go over to NCIS now." "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. Sam let a small smile come to her face, but shook her head and said, "No, it's okay. I need to do this alone. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay. Can I hug you?" Sam nodded. Kyle pulled her into a warm hug. His warmth was soothing and she relaxed completely into his arms. He held her for a while, then let her go and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam went to her car and started driving towards NCIS. As she drove, she thought about Kyle. They had been friends for years now, but she had never felt that feeling of complete contentment in his arms before. What was going on in her head? She shook her head. No. She had been assaulted, and was now finding comfort with a friend's hugs. That was it. Nothing more. Or was there? Before she had any more time to think about it, she arrived at NCIS. They recognized her at the gate, and she didn't even have to flash her long term visitor pass before they let her in. She parked in visitor parking and went inside.

When she got upstairs to the bull pen, the entire team was back. "Hey, Sam," Tony said. The others all looked at her. "How was school today after your doctor's appointment?" Gibbs asked. "School was fine, but I have to tell you all something about that doctor's appointment. Can you call Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy up here, please. I would rather tell you all at once." Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva frowned, but Gibbs called Abby's lab and asked her to come up, while McGee called Autopsy and asked Ducky and Jimmy to come up. All three soon arrived. "Good evening, Samantha. What, may I ask, is the reason for this gathering?" Ducky asked when the three of them arrived together. Sam took a deep breath, then began, saying, "There's something I need to tell all of you. My dad already knows, but he only found out this morning. Something happened to me on Friday night. I didn't want to tell anyone, but dad noticed some things and I had to tell him, then I realized that I needed to tell the rest of you as well."

The others all looked at her, waiting. "I, um," she paused, then took another deep breath, then continued, saying, "I was raped on Friday night. In our apartment. A man knocked on the door late at night. I had just finished my homework and was about to go to bed. I went to the door and asked who it was. He said that his car had broken down outside and he needed to use a phone. He said he saw my light on and figured that I was still up. I had my hand on my knife in my pocket when I opened the door. He came in and asked about the phone. When he had gotten in far enough, he kicked the door closed and grabbed me. I tried to fight him with my knife, but he saw me moving and knocked the knife out of my hand. He pinned me to the door while he locked it, then took me to the couch. He, um, he put me on the couch, took my shirt off, started touching me. I was trying to get away from him. He took my belt off me and wrapped it around my neck, then pulled tight. I couldn't breath. He kept pulling it tighter and tighter, until finally, I passed out. I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, he was gone. My clothes were back on me, but my pants were undone and the belt was still around my neck. When I got up, I knew what had happened. I went to my room and put my clothes in an old laundry bag and put it under my bed, then I got sick and took a scalding hot shower. I didn't want anyone to know what that man had done to me. My voice was gone. I'm sorry, Ziva, but I was lying about the laryngitis at Synagogue. I have taken so many hot showers that I have had to use Aloe to keep my skin from hurting. I had a nightmare last night and dad heard me screaming. He came in to check on me and woke me up. I ran back to the bathroom and threw up again. He saw my bruises that I had kept covered until then. He knew someone had hurt me. He took me to the hospital this morning and reported it to the police."

The others were all staring at her in silence. She knew the silence would not last long, and braced herself for their reactions.


End file.
